memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel
<<USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel (USS Enterprise (NCC-1701); Starfleet personnel): 2250s Number One * See: Number One Transporter assistant In 2254, a transporter assistant (who wore thick rimmed spectacles) stood at the transporter console next to Chief Pitcairn. (TOS:"The Cage") Geologist In 2254, a geologist was among the landing party on Talos IV. (TOS:"The Cage") :The geologist was played by Ed Madden, who will later be the technician Fisher in TOS: "The Enemy Within", taking place 11-12 years after the events of "The Cage". 2260-2270 Sciences division Laughing crewman This crewman, in a sciences division jumpsuit, was overtaken by fits of laughter after falling victim to the polywater intoxication. The affects of the polywater drove him to stumble around the corridors, painting slogans like "Love Mankind" on walls and doors. (TOS: "The Naked Time") :Played by John Bellah. Many think this person might be named "Harrison", because recordings of Bellah's voice laughing were dubbed in when McCoy contacted Technician Harrison (Technician) in the biopsy lab. Sciences crewwoman This female crewmwmber joined Charlene Masters for sub-par coffee in the ship's recreation lounge during the Lazarus/Anti-Lazarus encounter in 2267. (TOS: "The Alternative Factor") Command division Pilots ;Navigator :Command division lieutenant who manned the navigator's position. (TOS:"Charlie X") ::Played by Don Eitner. ;Helmsman :Command division crewman who operation the helmsman's controls. (TOS:"Charlie X") ::Played by John Lindesmith. ;Navigation lieutenant commander :In 2266, a command division lieutenant commander sat at the navigator post, while Lieutenant Leslie sat in the command chair. (TOS:"The Alternative Factor") ::Odd that this man, who outranked Leslie and was in the command division, did not end up taking command. Senior staffer In 2368 this command division lieutenant commander stood in on a staff meeting after the Enterprise was facing capture by the Romulans after Captain James Kirk took the ship into the Romulan Neutral Zone. (TOS: "The Enterprise Incident") Operations division Commander In 2368 this operations division commander stood in on a staff meeting after the Enterprise was facing capture by the Romulans after Captain James Kirk took the ship into the Romulan Neutral Zone. (TOS: "The Enterprise Incident") Junior engineer In 2268, this junior engineer was ordered by Montgomery Scott to repair a power relay (with a trident scanner) but was surprised to find two other officers (actually Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir from the 24th century) already working on it. The two officers quietly allowed the engineer to take over as it became clear they had no idea what they were doing. (DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations") :Played by Charles S. Chun Assistant engineer This assistant engineer lieutenant worked with Lt. Charlene Masters in re-energizing dilithium crystals after a galaxy-wide "blink" of non-existence drained the critical components. Lazarus and Anti-Lazarus from opposite universes, overwhelemed the engineers in seperate incidents, each stealing crystals to use against one another. The assistant shared Lt. Master's low opinion of Enterprise coffee. (TOS: "The Alternative Factor") :Played by Arch Whiting Transporter technician This transporter technician was knocked unconcsious by Anti-Lazarus in 2267. (TOS: "The Alternative Factor") :Played by Christian Patrick Armed lieutenant During a red alert, this lieutenant in the operations division was traveling thruogh the Enterprise corridors in 2268 when the vessel encountered IKS Gr'oth at Deep Space Station K-7. (DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations") :"The Trouble with Tribbles" writer David Gerrold played this unnamed, uncredited extra. He had reportedly written a cameo for himself (as Mr. Freeman) in that original, but was unable to be included in the filming. With new footage being filmed taking place in that episode almost thirty years later, Gerrold got to rectify that mistake playing a redshirt. He did have other ''Star Trek appearances in the interim (see Command division crewmember below). :Carrying a phaser on his belt, he might've been a security officer. Yeoman This male operations division yeoman was under Leonard McCoy's care in Sickbay in 2270. McCoy informed the yeoman that he was going to be getting a few days bed rest, for an unknown injury or ailment, despite the fact that the doctor didn't think he deserved it. Before the yeoman had a chance to acknowledge his prescription, he was startled by McCoy's sudden abducting from the ship by Kukulkan. (TAS: "How Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth") Security personnel ;Security crewman :This crewman stood in a corridor, with a phaser pistol sidearm on his belt, conversing with Lieutenant Berkeley. (TOS: "The Man Trap") ::Played by Garrison True. His job and rank was established by his credit, but no proper name was listed. ;Security lieutenant :This lieutenant served as a security officer aboard the Enterprise. :He was flipped into the air like a puppet by super-strong Khan Noonien Singh when he was assigned to guard Khan's guest quarters in 2267. (TOS: "Space Seed") :He often served as a guard, (TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles"), or participated in landing partys. ("This Side of Paradise") In the mirror universe, he was one of Chekov's henchmen (see:unnamed mirror universe people). ("Mirror, Mirror") :This ''Enterprise security crewman was portrayed by Bobby Bass.'' ;Security lieutenant :This lieutenant joined the landing party on an uncharted planet in 2267. In sickbay he guarded Anti-Lazarus, where Dr. McCoy resented the presence of the "muscleman". (TOS: "The Alternative Factor") :Played by Tom Lupo ;Security lieutenant :This lieutenant joined the landing party on an uncharted planet and kept watch on Lazarus and Anti-Lazarus in 2267. (TOS: "The Alternative Factor") :Played by Vince Calenti ;Security crewman killed by the Horta :Served on a security team ordered by Lieutenant Commander Giotto to hunt for the Horta, on Janus VI. He was scouting alone when the Horta attacked him. By the time help arrived, he had been completely dissolved by acid. (TOS: "The Devil in the Dark") :This redshirt was played by John Cavett, according to the Star Trek Concordance he was named Kelly. pursuing the Horta.]] ;Dark-skinned security crewman :Served on a security team ordered by Lieutenant Commander Giotto to hunt for the Horta, on Janus VI. (TOS: "The Devil in the Dark") ;Brawny security lieutenant at K-7 :In 2268, this bulky male security officer ''(pictured, left) was one of several called in to break up a fight which had broken out between Enterprise officers and Klingon officers from the [[IKS Gr'oth|IKS Gr'oth]]. He ended up arresting Miles O'Brien. (DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations") ;Security lieutenant at K-7 :In 2268, this male security officer (pictured, right), smaller than his counterpart above, was one of several called in to break up a fight which had broken out between Enterprise officers and Klingon officers from the [[IKS Gr'oth|IKS Gr'oth]]. He ended up arresting Julian Bashir. (DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations") ;Security lieutenants; Nomad victims #1 and #2 :These two lieutenants were given the duty of escorting Nomad to the brig and guarding it. They were subsequently killed by the probe after it escaped and began roaming freely through the corridors of the ship. (TOS: "The Changeling") ;Security lieutenant; Nomad victim #3 :This lieutenant, along with Carlisle, was given the duty of replacing the above two guards escorting Nomad. Both this lieutenant and Carlisle were subsequently killed by the probe. (TOS: "The Changeling") ;Black-haired lieutenant :Female security lieutenant who beamed down to Taurus II to rescue an Enterprise landing party. (TAS:"The Lorelei Signal") ;Blond-haired lieutenant :Female security lieutenant who beamed down to Taurus II to rescue an Enterprise landing party. (TAS:"The Lorelei Signal") ;Brown-haired lieutenant :Female security lieutenant who beamed down to Taurus II to rescue an Enterprise landing party. (TAS:"The Lorelei Signal") ;Freckled lieutenant :Female security lieutenant who beamed down to Taurus II to rescue an Enterprise landing party. (TAS:"The Lorelei Signal") ::Its possible any of these women were Davison, noted earlier in the episode as being ranking female security officer on ''Enterprise. Service personnel .]] ;Operations division table attendant : Female crewmember with red hair who helped dispense dinner when Enterprise officers were privileged to dine with the 20th century despot Khan Noonien Singh. She was later captured and seated in a prisoner's row with Brent, Hadley and others, forced to watch Khan's murderous spectacle on the viewscreen. ;Command division table attendant : Brunette crewwoman who also helped serve dinner, she later escorted Khan to Lt. Marla McGivers' quarters. She was also captured when Khan took the vessel. (TOS: "Space Seed") After refit , front row left'')]] ;Command division crewmember. : Beige jumpsuit uniform, gold division patches. : This extra was played by writer David Gerrold. He also played a redshirt lieutenant in DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations" This character was identified in the non-canon novel "Ex Machina" as Ensign Gerry Auberson, a relief communications officer. ;Sciences division crewmember. : White jumpsuit uniform, orange division patches. ;Engineer : Woman in a beige jumpsuit uniform, red division patches. ;Sciences division crewwoman : White jumpsuit uniform, orange division patches. Transporter accident victim This crewperson was killed in the transporter accident along with Commander Sonak. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) :According to Gene Roddenberry's novelization of the film, this character was Vice Admiral Lori Ciana, Kirk's supervisor (and lover) at Starfleet Command. Andorian officers officers. (left front & right rear)]] Two Andorian officers in the command division that was among the majority of the crew that attended the briefing on V'Ger in 2273. :The novel "Ex Machina" gives one of these character the name Shantherin th'Clane, after Andorian uberfan Ian "Therin" McLean. Native American officers Two Native American officers were among the crew that attended the briefing on V'Ger in 2272. One was male, the other female. : ''The novel "Ex Machina" gives one of the female characters the name Mosi Nizhoni. She is also the Assistant Chief of Security. Rhaandarite ensign In 2273, a Rhaandarite ensign was on the bridge of the refit Enterprise when Admiral Kirk took command. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) :This unnamed character, played by Billy Van Zandt, was identified as '''alien ensign' in the script. According to Van Zandt, he was working at the Internal Security station. In the comic series Star Trek: The Untold Voyages he was identified as Ensign Omal. In the novel "Ex Machina", he was identified as Ensign Vaylin Zaand.'' Saurian engineer A Saurian engineer was among the majority of the crew that attended the briefing on V'Ger in 2273. :The patches on his uniform have a red backing, in the 2270s uniforms this signified an engineer. In the novel "Ex Machina" he was identified as Petty Officer second class R'trikahi. Betelgeusian science officer A Betelgeusian sciences officer was among the crew that attended the briefing on V'Ger in 2273. : In the novel "Ex Machina" this character was identified as Specialist first class Hrrii'ush Uuvu'it, and was a sensor analyst. Zaranite officers officers.]] Two Zaranite officers were among the crew during that viewed the briefing on V'Ger. : In the novel "Ex Machina" one of the Zaranites was identified as Crewman first class Chezrava, a damage control technician. Training vessel personnel Trainee lieutenant junior grade This lieutenant junior grade with blonde hair was assigned to the bridge of the Enterprise during the training cruise and Khan Noonien Singh's attack. He wore the red collar and insignia strap of a Starfleet Academy trainee. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) :In a non-canon novelization (here) this character was referred to as Lt. Croy. Trainee blowing boatswain's whistle This female trainee blew the boatswain's whistle to announce the boarding to Admiral Kirk for his inspection of the ''Enterprise. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) Trainee tactical crewmember This male trainee served at the tactical station during the Kobyashi Maru scenario. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) :Played by Nicholas Guest. Trainee bridge crewmember (female) This female trainee served on the bridge performing various duties during the ship's training mission. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) Trainee bridge crewmember (male) This male trainee served on the bridge performing various duties during the ship's training mission. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) Training crew officer This officer assigned to the Enterprise assisted with the preparations for battle with the USS Reliant. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) :This officer was a cameo by score composer James Horner. Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel, unnamed Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel, unnamed Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel, unnamed Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel, unnamed Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel, unnamed fr:Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)